Franken Stein (Soul Eater)
Summary Franken Stein (フランケン・シュタイン, Furanken Shutain) is an eccentric but extremely talented doctor and Meister who is known to be the strongest Meister to have graduated from Death Weapon Meister Academy and formerly Spirit Albarn's first weapon-partner. He later becomes a teacher at the school upon Death's request and was later assigned to act as a Meister to Marie Mjolnir. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C Name: Franken Stein, Dr. Stein Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Meister Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack one's soul), Enhanced Senses (Can detect one's soul), Statistics Amplification, Biological Manipulation (Can bind the nerves of enemies in order to prevent them from moving, or just binding them to the ground), Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Stomped Maka Albarn and Black☆Star at once) | Island level (Fought and defeated Justin, who should be comparable to Maka) Speed: At least High Hypersonic | At least High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Island Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Island level Stamina: Large, was able to battle against Medusa for a long time. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Formerly his Death Scythe, Spririt. Currently uses Marie Mjolnir also a Death Scythe. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, is a genius. Weaknesses: Prolonged use of Izuna comes at considerable cost to the meister's own body, which is unable to handle the tremendous strain involved in their nervous system being pushed to its full capacity. This drastically restricts the period of the ability's activation, lest the inevitable repercussions that the meister experiences prove to be severe or even fatal Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Perception:' A technique used by humans in the Soul Eater universe. While practically any Meister, Weapon and in some cases normal humans can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. *'Experimental Ectoplasm:' Using his wavelength it creates a large marshmallow like spirit body which expands to around 5 times Stein's size and temporarily protects him from all incoming attacks. *'Soulthread Stitches:' With the aid of a weapon Stein can attach himself to surfaces using the soulthread stitches. Marie Mjolnir *'Izuna (Lightning Rope):' A supplementary "hyper-sensitivity" technique, used by the death scythe Marie Mjölnir. After encircling her meister's wrist with numerous black tendrils, which emerge from the handle of her weapon form, she is able to directly interface with their body's nervous system. By then flowing electricity into the meister's motor nerves, this stimulates the individual's neural synapses to their utmost limits, dramatically increasing their locomotive and reactionary skills as a consequence. Hand to Hand Techniques: *'Soul Menace:' Stein resonates with his soul and then follows on to drive his soul wavelength directly into his opponent's body through a physical strike on them. *'Two Palm Soul Menace' - Twin Spears: This is a variation of the attack Soul Menace that instead makes use of both hands, rather than just one. *'Successive Palm Soul Menace' - Three Extremes "Wèi" "Wú" "Shǔ": A variation of the Soul Menace technique, that instead rapidly hits an opponent three times in succession, using the same fist. The attack inflicts enough internal damage to cause the target to bleed from the mouth. Soul Resonance Techniques: *'Soul Resonance:' A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. *'Witch Hunt:' An attack used by scythe meisters. The move turns the head of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally the Witch Hunt is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move. Marie Mjolnir *'Triquetra Attack:' By performing a soul resonance with Franken Stein whilst already conducting Lightning Rope with him, Marie's tonfa-like weapon form distorts dramatically, instead becoming two intertwining beams of energy that emanate from a single triquetra symbol. When this symbol collides with a target, it greatly enlarges and results in a powerful destructive blast, which is represented by numerous towering and intertwined pillars of electricity. Key: Beginning of Series | End of Series Note: This Profile only covers the Manga Version of Stein. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Soul Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6